


The concept of poking

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Glorfindel can't stop...





	The concept of poking

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-05 06:20pm to 06:23pm

"I'm nervous." 

Erestor chuckled. 

"You are nervous? What should I say then? It's me who's going to be poked." 

Glorfindel smiled, sneaking an arm around his lover's waist. 

"I'm still nervous... Even though the concept of you being poked has its benefits." 

His raven-haired lover laughed. 

"You are unbelievable. Every time your thoughts return to our bedroom." 

"Not always." 

The petulant words made an eyebrow rise. 

"Excuse me? If not the bedroom, then the study, the desk, the couch, the window seat or whatever's available." 

"See? Not always the bedroom."


End file.
